


High Expectations

by Anna_cat



Category: DCU
Genre: Bruce Wayne Tries to Be a Good Parent, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne-centric, Dick Grayson Tries to Be a Good Older Sibling, Gen, Good Friend Stephanie Brown, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Good Sibling Stephanie Brown, Good Sibling Tim Drake, Minor Character Death, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_cat/pseuds/Anna_cat
Summary: He's really done it now.Damian has tried to prove to his family that he has changed, but during a accident, he makes a fatal mistake.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Damian Wayne, Batfamily Members & Stephanie Brown, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies. Trigger Warning for: D**th. Stay safe!

Damian Wayne stood still, hands clenched into fists as he stared at the slowly darkening computer screen. A photo of a smiling red haired man showed on the screen, but all Damian could see was that mans face with an expression of betrayal mixed with fear and pain.

The man was identified as a John Doe for now, but Damian was sure he had a name. Maybe even a family he couldn't go home to. Perhaps even a dog, or cat. 

He closed his eyes and tried to block out his thoughts. But the image of the man danced behind his eyelids, and a large knot rose in his throat. 

Today, Robin had taken a life. 

It didn't matter that the man was a criminal. Robin was supposed to be a beacon of hope, not a murderer! 

But even if he hadn't killed someone today, he would still be a murder. Ten months ago, something like this wouldn't have been a problem. But now, Damian felt remorse over his actions. He felt sick, knowing that the man who died tonight was not the only person who had died at his hands. Dick said that the past didn't matter. But it did. Damian had tried to change, tried his absolute hardest. But he couldn't change, couldn't control himself. 

"Damian." Bruce's voice cut through the silence in the cave. 

Damian looked up at his father. 

Bruce sighed and sat down. "Why?"

Damian wanted to speak, to tell all. To tell how much he regretted his actions, and how emotions and muscle memory had gotten the better of him. But he could hardly breathe at the moment, much less talk. "I-" He stopped, drew a breath, and tried not to let his emotions show through his voice. "He was going to harm you." 

"You warned me beforehand. I had him." Bruce's voice was calm. It was unnerving. 

"I know, and I apologize. I made a bad decision." 

"So you decided to kill him?" Disbelief tinged Bruce's voice, and Damian's eyes widened. No, no, that had not been what he meant at all! 

"I didn't intend to kill him!" His voice rose in pitch, and a whistle rang out. Damian turned quickly to the source of the noise.

Jason stood near the entrance to the garage, red helmet tucked under his arm and Dick right behind him. "The Demon child finally snapped and killed someone?" Jason looked at Damian in disbelief, then at Bruce. 

Shame and bile rose in Damian's throat. They still thought he was a killer. He hadn't proved himself. Not as Damian al Ghul Wayne, and certainly not as Robin. And he couldn't prove it. Not now. Now there would be no second chance.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Dick rushed forward, already beginning to fuss. 

"He's fine." Bruce said shortly. 

"I'm alright, Grayson." Damian managed to speak around the lump in his throat. 

"If you're sure." Dick backed off, retreating into a corner. 

Damian didn't voice it, but he wanted Dick nearby. He wished for a trademark Dick scolding, followed by a understanding hug. But no one was going to care, or hug him, not once they heard all the details. He'd failed. And failed miserably. That deserved punishment.

"It was a accident, Todd." Damian said shortly. "It was muscle memory. I reacted to the threat without thinking."

Jason didn't speak, neither did Dick. But Bruce sighed, disappointment tangible. "When you became my Robin, you said you'd untrained yourself from what your mother had taught you, and learned to use nonlethal force." 

"I thought-" Damian began.

"No. You didn't think." Once again, Bruce's voice was cold. 

Damian took a fortifying breath. "I was certain that I was capable of not using those skills. But I was wrong." 

Bruce sighed. "Yes, you were. For now, you're suspended from being Robin." 

Damian's heart twisted. "Yes father." He looked at the Robin suit, stained with the John Doe's blood, and walked out of the cave. Titus met him at the top of the cave's stairs, tail wagging eagerly as he offered his ball. Damian couldn't even smile at the animal's antics. "Not tonight boy." He sighed and scratched the dog's head. 

Titus quietly whined and followed as Damian went upstairs to his room. Damian closed the door and collapsed onto his bed, blinking back hot tears. He'd failed his father. Failed Dick, who had been the first to trust Damian to become Robin, and the first person to make Robin a symbol of hope. 

But now the Robin name was tarnished. 

Damian rubbed at his stinging eyes. Talia's words echoed through his head. "Showing emotion is weakness." 

But though he tried to keep them back, tears slowly tracked down his cheeks. Titus licked them as they dripped off his chin. Damian sighed and leaned against the dog, slowly drifting off into a exhausted sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

The door at the top of the stairway clicked shut, the noise echoing loudly in the cave. The seconds ticked past, and Dick uneasily shifted as Bruce clicked away on the computer, reviewing the night's events, seeming almost oblivious to the world around him. The silence was almost tangible, darkening the atmosphere. But finally, Jason spoke up.

"So Robin killed someone?" 

"Yes." Bruce paused in his typing, but didn't face them. 

Jason's jaw twitched in annoyance. "Who?"

"A John Doe. Hasn't been identified yet." Bruce pulled the picture onto the screen again and turned to look at Jason and Dick. 

"So, what happened, exactly?" Dick leaned back against the table, unconsciously tapping his fingers against the surface. 

"See for yourselves." Bruce moved away from the computer to allow a better view. 

The camera footage played, showing the John Doe creeping up behind Bruce, threateningly holding a knife. Damian's eyes were wide, and he tensed as he called out a warning. Bruce had turned just in time to see Damian leap into the air and fatally strike the victim's cervical spine. 

Bruce paused the video. 

"So, I'm guessing the guy died instantly?" Dick asked tentatively. 

"Yes." 

"Tell me, why did do it?" Jason rocked back on his heels. 

"He says it was instinctive."

"Do you agree?" 

"Yes." Bruce nodded slowly. 

A brief flash of anger crossed Jason's face, and he clenched his fists. "Then why? Why make him feel guilty over something he didn't intend to do?" 

"He needs to understand what he did." 

"I think he understands Bruce." Dick interjected, placing a restraining hand on his brother's shoulder. Jason shrugged him off and stared at Bruce. "He totally understands, more than we think he does. Bad enough he just accidentally killed someone. But you brushed him off, just because you're angry that he violated your little code. Look, I'm at fault here too. Should have never said what I did about him snapping and killing someone. But either way, what Dick or I say doesn't make a huge difference. It's what you say, or don't say, that matters. You're his father."

"I understand that." Bruce paced a few steps before going on. "It's not the code, Jason. I never wanted of any of you to go down that road, to have the guilt of taking a life. I've seen the problems it causes, and I didn't want any of you to go through that." 

"Then you should have told him that. Explained it to him. Right now, he thinks he just made the mistake of his life." Dick said.

"Dick is right. The guilt is going to stay with him, but what makes it worse is when you act like this." Jason clenched his fists. "Godamn it Bruce, you don't realize how bad it hurts! The person you look up to, your father, dismisses you because you messed up. Even if you know he doesn't mean it in that way, it still hurts. You still doubt yourself. But I get it now. Sorry about jumping the gun and accusing you." 

"You said what needed to be said. Thank you both." Bruce smiled at both his sons. 

"They are both absolutely right. Master Damian is asleep now, but I would advise having a good, long chat with him tomorrow." No one had heard him come down, but there Alfred stood, holding a tray of drinks. 

"I'll do that. Thank you too, Alfred." 

"You are welcome, master Bruce." The older man tucked the now empty tray under his arm. 

"Right then, good talk. See you tomorrow. Alfred, good to see you. Bruce...you're doing alright." Jason slightly smiled and picked up his helmet. "Dick, you staying here?" 

"Yeah. You should too." Dick pouted a bit. Jason grimaced. "Don't even try..." 

"It would be wise to stay here. The roads are dark." Alfred put in. 

Bruce didn't speak up, only looked knowingly at his second oldest. Jason threw his hands into the air. "Fine! Only because of Alfred, and because I need to see Bruce attempt to talk with the brat." 

"I am sure that those are your only reasons." Alfred didn't try to hide his smirk. 

"Oh, I'll regret this." Jason groaned. 

"I'm sure you will." Dick grinned widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, thank you to everyone who has read this! I'm definitely open to criticism and comments, please tell me what I can improve on. Also, if this chapter was crappy, I apologize. But enough with my ramblings. Have a wonderful week lovelies!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, 102 kudos?! I'm so honored!! Thank you so much to everyone who has read this!! Love you all

Damian woke up to the sound of birds chirping noisily. The cheerful sound was a welcome distraction from the memories that had intruded into his thoughts and dreams throughout the the night. Titus stirred next to him and woke up, going over to the door and pawing to be let out. Damian slid out of bed and opened the curtains before letting the animal out and closing the door. It was still dark out, but the first rays of sun had began to peer over the horizon. Perhaps four a.m., at the earliest. There was no purpose in going back to sleep, especially since his dreams would be fitful, as they had been all night. Never again did he want to feel this way. But there was only one thing that could prevent it from ever happening, and that was training as vigorously as he had in the past. But at the moment, there was a high possibility of waking other persons in the house if he ventured downstairs, so Damian resorted to working alone in his room. 

For two hours he trained himself, working until his muscles ached and burned and he could hardly catch his breath. He sat on the ground to rest as footsteps walked past his door, most likely going down for breakfast. After three people had walked past, someone else came by. They stopped for a moment and hesitated in front of his door, then continued on their merry way. Damian opened the door once he was certain they were gone, and walked halfway down the stairs. Everyone was in the kitchen eating breakfast, and no one had seen or heard him. Good. He stood up and turned on the television. 

"Unknown body discovered in a alley. Cameras have no footage of the murder, but coroner's reports show that the John Doe was killed by a sharp blow to the neck. Gotham city police are looking for anyone with information." Cat Grant stood in front of the crime scene, motioning at the taped in area. "If you recognize the body, please call 608-GOTHMPD." 

Damian scrambled to his feet and rushed to the restroom. He immediately became sick into the toilet, throwing up all the contents of his stomach until he was dry heaving. He leaned back against the wall and wiped away the involuntary tears that had come to his eyes. There was nothing quite like the repulsive taste of bile in one's throat. The after taste alone turned his stomach, and he quickly stood and reached for the mouthwash. The ground seemed to move underneath him, and the walls wavered, making it nearly impossible to keep balance. He would have fallen flat on his face, had he not grabbed hold of the sink and used it to keep his body upright. In the mirror, Damian caught a glimpse of his face. His eyes were slightly red, with deep bags under them which caused his face to look gaunt. Even to his own eyes, he looked terrible. His salivary glands were swollen, but there was not much he could do concerning that matter. If truth be told, he didn't want to do anything other than lay down and hope the nightmares and nausea would go away. But that would cause his family to worry. No, the best he could do was to freshen up and go downstairs to greet them. 

Water splattered onto the marble sink as Damian scrubbed his face, trying to get the smell of vomit off his skin. Finally he deemed himself presentable enough to go downstairs and join the family. 

Damian gingerly trotted down the stairs and past the kitchen. Unless he wished to vomit again, it would be best to avoid food for a while, even if his last meal had been before patrol last night. He'd gone longer without food, and a occasional fast was good for the body. Besides, Pennyworth would likely be in the kitchen, and he'd be certain to ask questions, and maybe notice Damian's slightly pale complexion. It was definitely best to avoid people today. 

"Hey Damian!" 

It would be hard to avoid people today. 


End file.
